What Do You Think
by Akun Saya
Summary: Kumpulan cheesy line (sentimentil) mengenai apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang satu sama lain. Imajinasikan gender dan age sesuai selera. Yang dipisah line break sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta atas Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


**Author's note:**

**Silahkan imajinasikan sendiri apakah ini girlxgirl, boyxboy, boyxgirl, atau shotacon.**

**Ide ini original, kalau ada yang mirip sebelum ini berarti merupakan kebetulan belaka.**

**Penulis tidak memegang hak cipta atas Katekyo Hitman REBORN! sekarang dan selamanya.**

* * *

_What do you think?_

_About what? Love?_

_No, about that person_

_Unless love is him/her_

* * *

(1) 27K

Kyoko - Aku takut mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku takut karena aku tahu aku akan jadi lebih menyukainya dan tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku selalu memiliki firasat kalau suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan meninggalkanku dan saat itu aku akan patah hati.

Tsuna - Aku tidak bisa mengekangnya. Aku tidak berhak mengikatnya bersamaku dan takdirku. Dia sangat berhak memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri, terutama jalan yang teraman baginya. Dan tidak mungkin dia akan memilihku.

* * *

(2) 1827

Tsuna - Seiring berjalannya waktu yang kami habiskan bersama, dia semakin lembut padaku. Tapi, aku justru merasa lebih takut; Takut akan kehilangannya.

Hibari - Saat aku butuh kekuatan, yang perlu kulakukan adalah memikirkan hewan kecil itu. Karena aku selalu ingat betapa besarnya diriku dihadapannya.

* * *

(3) 8027

Tsuna - Aku punya firasat dia selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan hanya dengan menatapku. Jadi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berusaha agar mata kami tidak bertemu. Itu akan sangat memalukan jika dia tahu aku selalu memikirkannya.

Yamamoto - Aku merasa tidak berdaya saat dia memalingkan pandangannya dariku karena tidak lama aku juga ikut berhenti melihat ke dalam matanya. Aku juga tidak mampu bertanya padanya, "Nee, Tsuna, apakah ada sosokku di dalam sana?"

* * *

(4) 8056

Gokudera - Dia sangat bodoh. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi hal-hal tidak berguna dan sepenuhnya terbuat dari otot. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dunia tidak berputar di sekitarnya, tapi duniaku iya.

Yamamoto - Kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan. Hanya dia orang yang berkata sekasar itu padaku. Tapi aku kagum akan kejujurannya. Karena itu aku terus memperhatikannya agar aku bisa seperti dirinya. Sehingga pada suatu hari aku dapat berkata 'Aku sangat menyukaimu' ke hadapannya dengan tulus meskipun hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari bola baseball yang mencetak homerun.

* * *

(5) R27

Tsuna - Dia selalu sangat keras dalam mengajariku. Aku tidak berharap dia akan berubah sih karena tidak mungkin dia akan berubah. Tapi, tidak bisakah dia membiarkanku terlihat sedikit keren di hadapannya meski hanya sekali?

Reborn - Aku harus melatihnya dengan keras. Dia harus jadi kuat apapun caranya. Meskipun dalam prosesnya dia terlihat payah atau sedikit *uhuk* seksi *uhuk* saat bajunya compang-camping atau nyaris telanjang. Dia harus kuat agar bisa terus bertahan hidup di dunia mafia yang keras sehingga aku bisa terus melihatnya. Dan juga kalau dia ingin bisa terus berada di sampingku... Serius, kenapa dia selalu lupa kalau aku bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hatinya, sih?

* * *

(6) 10051

Shouichi - Aku harus selalu memperhatikannya. Mataku tidak bisa lepas dari segala gerak-geriknya. Aku terus mencari-cari sosok Byakuran yang pernah kukenal, Byakuran yang dulu tertawa bersamaku sebagai seorang sahabat baik. Aku harus menemukan Byakuran yang dulu apapun yang terjadi. jika tidak, sakit di dadaku dan kupu-kupu yang serasa berterbangan di perutku tidak akan hilang setiap kali aku bersama dengannya.

Byakuran - Setiap kali aku menatapnya, sebersit adegan serupa mulai berputar dalam kepalaku, yaitu adegan-adegan saat kami bersama, saat kami saling memalingkan pandangan dengan wajah merah,saat kami malu-malu untuk bergandengan tangan, saat kami pertama kali memanggil nama panggilan sayanga masing-masing dengan terbata-bata, saat kami makan malam bersama di restoran Italia dimana cahaya lilin membuat rona wajahnya makin bersemi, juga saat kami pertama kali ber... Mengingat semua itu membuatku menjadi sangat sedih karena rupanya semua adegan yang menyenangkan itu terjadi di dunia paralel lain...

* * *

(7) 1827

Tsuna - Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui latar belakangmu, dimana kau lahir, siapa orang tuamu, atau seperti apa, masa kecilmu. Tapi, aku tidak peduli karena kau 'ada' di sini (untukku) saat ini. Dan yang terpenting, kau melihatku sebanding denganmu, kau mengakuiku, dan hal ini membuatku juga 'ada' untukmu.

Hibari: Lupakan masa lalu. Abaikan semua ingatan yang tidak penting. Hewan kecilmu tidak ada di sana.

* * *

(8) Iemitsux77

Nana - Kau adalah pria yang rumit. Gagah, tapi misterius. Keren, tapi payah. Setia, tapi selalu membuatku menunggu. Cara tidurmu tidak teratur. Lapangan kerjamu tidak benar-benar aku ketahui. Kau adalah pembohong yang tidak kreatif. Tapi, justru karena itu aku merasa tenang. Meskipun kita hanya bertemu sekali dalam beberapa tahun dan pulang membawa kolega yang sangat cantik dan seorang anak misterius, aku tetap percaya kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Karena hanya aku yang bisa tahan dengan kelakuanmu.

Iemitsu - Aku tidak ingin kau terluka sehingga aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Orang bilang kau pasti akan lebih aman jika kau tidak bersama denganku, tapi aku tidak percaya pada perkataan mereka. Aku tidak hanya ingin melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi aku juga ingin membuktikan betapa besarnya cintaku yang dapat menjagamu meski aku berada jauh di belahan dunia lain. Lagipula, lupakan soal mafia atau triad China, hidupku tanpa tujuan tanpamu menungguku di rumah sederhana kita.

* * *

(9) BF

Fran - Aku tidak mengerti. Senpai selalu menargetkan pisaunya ke topi ilusi ini. Tapi, kenapa dadaku yang terasa nyut0nyutan?

Belphegor - Sangat menyenangkan bisa melempar pisauku pada junior yang tidak manis. Tapi... mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa mengenai hatinya.

* * *

(10) RL

Lambo - Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membunuhnya. Membunuh semua perasaan dinginnya. Lalu setelah itu aku akan terus mengurungnya dengan kehangatanku.

Reborn - Dia hanyalah anak kecil. Tapi, ini sangat menyebalkan karena siapa sangka tanduk konyolnya menghalangiku membaca pikirannya. Tapi, siapa juga yang bisa tahu apa yang si bocah ingusan pikirkan saat dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh ketertarikan, namun granat di kedua tangannya. Tidak bisakah dia duduk diam sebentar saja dan perhatikan betapa dia membuatku _berantakan_ seperti ini?

* * *

(11) 27/7200

Enma - Tsuna-kun... Aku mungkin hadir rada belakangan dan kesan pertama kita tidak terlalu baik. Tapi, maukah kau membolehkanku menjadi yang terbaik untukmu suatu hari nanti.

Tsuna - Enma, kenapa kau seperti menjauh saat teman-temanku ramai di sekelilingku. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencari-cari sosokmu? Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai teman-temaku meskipun mereka aneh, tapi bagaimanapun kami terlalu jauh berbeda. Sangat sulit mencocokan diriku dan saat aku bertemu denganmu akhirnya aku tahu kenapa.

* * *

(12) 27/7200

Enma - Pertemuan kita mungkin sudah ditetapkan sejak jaman kakek buyut kita. Tapi, mulai sekarang bisakah kita menjalin kisah kita sendiri?

Tsuna - Meskipun kau bukan keturunan Cozart, aku yakin kita akan tetap bertemu. Jika bukan karena takdir, maka aku yang akan menemukanmu.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Mungkin akan ada penambahan, tapi untuk sekarang CHAPTER COMPLETE. THANKS FOR READING! ^_^**


End file.
